battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Spongy/Gallery
Assets SpongyEp1-23.png Spongy Icon.png Spongy Body Front copy 2.png Spongy Body Side.png Metal.png SPOUNGY.png Poses OLDspongy.png Spongy 3.png Elim103spongy.png zxxzczx.PNG Bluspong.png|Spongy as a puppet (BFDI 16) 212px-Spongy 2.png 1479154654653.png bfdiajr spongy.png 1479154763037.png 1479154688053.png Dodge.gif Spongy BFDI.png SPNG3.png SPONGY2.png EyebrowsSpongy.png Spongy...png Spongy 5.png Spongy IDFB0001.png Spongy IDFB0002.png SpongyVoting.png BFB Spongy Pose.png Spongy_intro 2.png spongy bfbb.png Spoogy.png spongyYgnopsSpongy.png spongy bfb.png Spongy pants.png 1556C49E-1B32-42A0-B975-AD57F40E3F91.png SPNG1.png SPNG2.png Spongy_spongy.png Spongy scared.png BFB-vectors-011.png slimeisnick.png Spongy Skydiving.png I-was-also-lazy-with-this-one-as-well.png The Happiest Spongy.png 1566655841633.png 20200118_224813.png Spongysafeinbfb13.png Spongyjumpsintohole.png Smugsponge.png Spongy in his Private Jet.png 1579409545392.png 20200118_225840.png Comeonnaily.png Youcanmakeit.png Happy sponge.png Scenes Beta Spongy Meh.jpg Blue Spongy.png SpongySmile.png Spongy Frowning.jpg Evil leafy possesed spongy.PNG Spongy4leafy.png Spongypush.png Spongyelimination1.png Tie.jpg Vote for Spongy BFDIA 4.jpg Whowellitbe.png Finale6.jpg Spongy23.png Capture104.png Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture133.PNG Screenshot_2018-08-31_at_4.22.27_PM.png Screenshot_2018-08-31_at_9.56.53_PM.png Screenshot_2018-08-31_at_9.54.38_PM.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Spongy Crying.jpg Spongy's Promo Pic.png|"Heeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooooooo!" crisp.png SpongyIDFBIntro1.png SpongyIDFBIntro2.png Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_12.24.01_AM.png 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Flower and Spongy Scream.jpg Yeah, Who I Wanna Know photo.png WUT ABOUT MEH!.jpg|"What about ME?" Vomitaco.jpg image.spongyfaik.jpg Image.metal6.jpg Naamloos 2.png Image.bubbleread.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.yeahlets.jpg|"Yeah, yeah, let's do that." Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_12.25.10_AM.png spongy-iphone-4-4s-case_design.png|Spongy phone case Needle again .jpg Needle on fire.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 10.13.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.41.54 AM.png Screenshot_2018-08-31_at_5.25.33_PM.png Spongeycrushed.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.30.54 PM.png|An early basis of what will become Spongy in the game "Tidepool". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Spongy in BFDI's third anniversary. oh no spongy.jpg Capture117.PNG Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Ture.PNG Woah.PNG 6,400th picture!?.PNG Impaledspongy.jpg Image-1.jpg Spongy_Crying.jpg 2e24dddd-f3d5-4086-8538-99f80958fbee.png Spongy got Electrocuted.jpg Screenshot_20170811-080440.jpg Round 1 Pencil and Spongy.jpg Spongy Blinked.jpg Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-30.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-48.png Well Loose a Whole Bunch.PNG 52D39661-69DB-42D6-AB9C-939D65C76591.png blue spongey.png Contestants being revived in space.png Spongy stabbed.png Ice Cube beside Announcer.png Sponggdafa.png lighting eletricutes spongy.JPG Gross duo.png Screenshot_2018-09-10_at_9.53.12_PM.png Iagree.png Team Ice Cube! Licking.gif Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-53-550-0.jpg Let's transform.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.05.54 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.27.18 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.27.28 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.27.42 PM.png Transformers BFB Crossover.png Spongy TeamIcon.png|Spongy's voting icon and biggie pepperoni.png Screenshot_2019-06-15_at_12.33.41_PM.png 25993157 1601529639914830 1487626320 o.jpg uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.png Spongy.jpg the sun will marry the moooooon.png yeeeeeeeeeee.png|"Yeahhh!" buhhhhh.png spowongy.png F4A88EDA-C1DD-4EF1-9D72-ACF9EDDE034B.jpeg news flash spongy can explode.png Screenshot_2019-01-03_at_2.44.45_AM.png D245E047-B37A-40E6-9F3A-0D5DA109BEEC.jpeg D45E2F6A-FE78-4BE4-B3C4-540E58F894AD.jpeg Spongyinbfb7.png Neutralsponge.png Screenshot_2019-06-15_at_12.36.37_PM_-_Edited.png Screenshot_2019-01-03_at_2.58.17_AM.png IMG_5134.jpg Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_4.30.25_PM.png a big, ANGERY, spongy.png I like barf bag.jpg|Barf Bag and Spongy in the thumbnail of a stream by Satomi. SPONGO.png ROMA WA ICHINICHI NI SHITE NARAZU BABY is that what its saying.png I cant believe spongy is fluffing dead.png Look at them. spongys just chillin.png Yuh!.png Screenshot 2018-08-06-15-40-37-1.jpg bwomp.png awh nooooo.png hhhhhhhhhh.png i like how he says no you dont.png Screen Shot 2018-07-11 at 2.05.53 PM.png this is rad......png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.58.18 PM.png|"I like to skydive..." Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.58.25 PM.png|"...and play ping-pong..." Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.58.25 PM.png|"...and table tennis..." Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.58.37 PM.png|"...and tightrope walk..." Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.58.45 PM.png|"...and fly in balloons..." Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.58.52 PM.png|"...and fly in planes..." Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.58.59 PM.png|"...and sail airplanes." HES SO HAPPY WHY DID YOU RUIN THAT.png awh,...png hes sad now..png Spongepool.png Spongytofattofly.png Stuckupsponge.png SPY3.jpg SPY4.jpg 82.PNG Screenshot_2019-07-12_at_1.49.50_AM.png 05A3F9B1-F3E8-442C-AABA-C6A2817626E1.jpeg 83F8C5D3-366E-45ED-82D7-800C2909BC03.jpeg BFB_Voting_SP_-_Edited.png Spongy_walks_into_bfdi.png BFB1432.PNG BFB1435.PNG Happy_spongy_is_best_spongy.png Cannonball4.png Ugly_sponge.png Screenshot_2019-08-28_at_2.28.27_AM_-_Edited.png Spongy_needs_to_be_a_tool_again.png BFB1438.PNG Spongy_feels_bad_for_donut_to_bad_the_same_cant_be_same_for_the_rest_of_the_team.png Screenshot_2019-08-28_at_2.29.44_AM.png I_like_this_sponge_face.png Spongy_angles.png Neat_spongy_angle.png Spongy_pulls_rocket_out_of_somewhere.png Screenshot_2019-08-28_at_2.31.47_AM.png Screenshot_2019-08-28_at_2.31.57_AM.png Screenshot_2019-08-28_at_2.32.00_AM.png Spongysaveshimself.png Only_one_seat.png CAD8BCDF-E6D0-4548-AF44-A4A528C50775.jpeg Smug_sponge.png Get_off_my_plane.png Spongy_continues_driving_with_Four.png Spongyhearsfourinspace.png Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 7.49.48 PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-18_at_3.48.24_PM.png BFB1565.PNG BFB1579.PNG BFB1580.PNG BFB15122.PNG BFB15123.PNG Spongy_makes_it_back.png Spongy_but_why.png Come_on_naily.png You_can_make_it.png Spongy_is_screwd.png Cpongy.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries